Predator And Prey
by Love'sSummerBreeze
Summary: I struggle to resist the urge to kiss the damn Dobe. Sasuke POV. Read and Review please! SasuNaru, KakaSaku. Rated T for language and suggested themes.


**Woot! Here's a new one-shot for you all. I wanted to try something new. SasuNaru and KakaSaku. Enjoy!!**

**xX.Xx**

Dobe. That damn Kyuubi Container.

He's so easy to beat during training, but I try my hardest not to even land a scratch on him. Some part of me tells me not to hurt him.

"Hey, Teme!" he calls to me. I turn my head and glare.

Naruto's shirtless and sweating bullets. I stare as one bead of salty sweat drips, running its course from the blond's temple, to his upper lip.

I struggle to resist the urge to kiss it.

"What?" I reply, pretending to sound bored. Naruto grins.

"Let's take a break, Sasuke." he suggests. I nod, running my head through my dark hair.

Naruto looks around for our sensei and our female teammate.

"Where are they now?" I mutter, annoyance clearly present in my voice.

Suddenly, Naruto and I hear a loud moan from behind a tree that's on the other side of the training field.

I chuckle and Naruto's grin widens. Ever since Kakashi and Sakura hooked up, they just could not get enough of each other.

I smirk as I reminisce in the memory...

**_FlashBack_**

_I stood on the side-lines with Naruto as Sakura continued to try and beat Kakashi to a bloody pulp. Her face was red with embarassment and Kakashi's one eye was crinkled into a smile._

_"Come on, Sakura, you know you want to try one of the Icha Icha Tactics with me." Kakashi said._

_Sakura's face reddened furthermore._

_"You pervert! There's no way I would ever do THAT with you!!" she shot back. Kakashi chuckled and grabbed her wrists, pulling her close to him._

_"But Sakura-_Chan_..." He whispered into her ear, emphasising the _Chan_ suffix. _

_By now her entire face was red and she looked down to her feet to escape the jounin's gaze._

_"Sakura-Chan! We know you want to!" Naruto yelled, and I smacked his pretty little blond head._

_"Hn, Dobe." I mumble. Naruto rolled on the ground, as he grasped his head from the pain._

_"Itai!" he shouted. I chuckled._

_"Naruto-Kun, you Baka!" Sakura insulted. Kakashi took her by the chin and tilted her head up._

_"Sakura..." He whispered huskily. Sakura's eyes widened and she looked away._

_He then tore down his mask and captured the pink-haired girl's lips with his own. Sakura closed her eyes and kissed him back._

_"You're mine..." Kakashi told her, and then he picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder._

_"Wh-What?! Kakashi, put me down this instant!" Sakura protested. I smirked and picked Naruto up off the ground._

_"Have fun, Sakura." I called to her. She turned to me and glared. I chuckled._

_"Come on, Sakura. There's a tactic on page 145 that I really want to try out!" Kakashi said, and then swept her away to somewhere private._

_**End FlashBack**_

"Get a room!" Naruto yells. I smirk in amusement.

A feminine voice strains in response,

"Shut-un-Shut the Hell up!" Sakura bitches at us. Then, we hear Kakashi mumble,

"Sakura, relax..." he soothes.

I hear a grunt.

"That's kind of hard when I'm so damn horny, and your shoving your fucking tongue down my throat!" Sakura shoots back.

Naruto snickers and I smile slightly.

"Oh, really now?" we hear Kakashi. I can just imagine Sakura's blush.

"W-Wait! Don't get any ideas, you perv--" She's cut off mid-sentence as Naruto and I hear a **poof!** and we instantly know they're gone.

Naruto is laughing now, and I mentally smile at the cute sound.

"They sure are some couple." he comments.

"Hn." I grunt.

Then, it's silent. Not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one.

I close my eyes and lay back on the grass. I can hear Naruto move and sit beside me.

I rest for a few minutes, contemplating my thoughts. I want so much to just touch him...To kiss him.

"Sasuke?" I open my eyes and look into blue ones.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you like anyone?" he's slightly red in the cheeks, and he won't make eye contact with me. He seems to be...embarassed? Shy?

"Well...there's someone." I answer after a few seconds. He looks to the ground, and starts pulling up the grass and throwing it off to the side in clumps.

"Who? I mean, Ino's with Shikamaru, Hinata's with Kiba, TenTen and Neji are together... Who is it?" he asks.

I sigh. Should I tell him? Or should I lie?

"Come here." I demand, and motion with my hand for him to come closer. He does as he's told and leans forward slightly.

"Naruto."

"What?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Who is it?!"

I sigh in irritation. I growl and tackle him to the ground.

"You really are stupid!" I yell, "It's you, you idiot! You!" And then I kiss him, with every emotion I have.

We pull apart and I get off of him, and he stands and turns away from me, so all I can see is his muscular back.

"M-Me?" he stutters. I nod as if he can see me.

"Naruto." I call to him. He turns and faces me.

And suddenly, I'm there.

My hand is clamped tightly on the back of his neck. I bring our faces, our lips, close together, letting our breath entangle in each other.

"Sasuke..." he says. And that's all I need.

I complete the gap, smashing our lips together.

I kiss him.

Naruto kisses me.

Deeply.

Passionately.

Lovingly...

How the FUCK am I going to revive my clan now?! ...

(Hn, I'll have to ask Sakura for a favor later on... it's not like she's a virgin anymore anyways.)

We continue to kiss.

Tongues battling...Breath mingling...Emotions clashing.

Naruto moans my name and I growl in satisfaction.

And then I realize...

I am the Predator and he is my Prey.

Because no matter what, I crave him, hunt him, and want him. I need him.

Owari

**How was that?! Haha! Woot! I liked it if you ask me. I'm not so sure about the ending though. I guess it was okay for me!**

**Please review!**

_--Valkerie-Chan_


End file.
